犬夜叉
|title_other = 戦国御伽草子 犬夜叉 |show = 犬夜叉 |dub_identifier = Original |logo = 戦国御伽草子 犬夜叉 - logo (Japanese).png|Original series 犬夜叉 完結編 - logo (Japanese).png|The Final Act |戦国御伽草子 犬夜叉 - logo (Japanese).png |logo_caption = Original logo |channel = Nippon Television |channel2 = Yomiuri TV |language = Japanese |seasons = 6 |episodes = 167 |production_company = Sunrise |distributor = Viz Media |starring = |air_date = |wikipedia = https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/犬夜叉 |wikia = |imdb = tt0290223 |tv.com = inuyasha }}犬夜叉 (Inuyasha) or 戦国御伽草子 犬夜叉 (Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale) is an anime adaptation of the manga of the same name. Two TV series and 4 movies were produced by Sunrise from to and to . Plot The series follows Kagome Higurashi, a 15-year-old girl from Tokyo who is transported to the Sengoku period after falling into a well in her family shrine, where she meets the half-demon dog Inuyasha. When a monster from that era tries to take the magical Shikon Jewel embodied in Kagome, she accidentally shatters the Jewel into many pieces that are dispersed across Japan. Inuyasha and Kagome start traveling to recover it before the powerful demon Naraku finds all the shards. Inuyasha and Kagome gain several allies during their journey, including Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kirara. In contrast to the typically comedic nature of much of Takahashi's previous work, Inuyasha deals with darker subject matter, using the setting of the Sengoku period to easily display the violent content. Episodes |finale1 = |episodes2 = 26 |premiere2 = |finale2 = |episodes3 = 27 |premiere3 = |finale3 = |episodes4 = 27 |premiere4 = |finale4 = |episodes5 = 27 |premiere5 = |finale5 = |episodes6 = 28 |premiere6 = |finale6 = }} Kanketsu-hen Covering the remaining twenty volumes, 犬夜叉 完結編 (Inuyasha: The Final Act), continues from where the first adaptation left off. The series premiered on Yomiuri TV on where it ran for twenty-six episodes, concluding on . It is also considered the seventh of Inuyasha. Viz Media licensed the new adaptation before it premiered and aired its English subtitled version online through Hulu, releasing episodes within a day of their original air dates. As of , the entire remains available for free on Hulu in the . Sony Pictures did another dub for Animax Asia. The channel released the episodes the same week as . Episodes |finale1 = }} Cast |file = Inuyasha_(犬夜叉).png |link = 犬夜叉 (character) |ipa = |actor = 山口勝平}} かごめ |link = 日暮かごめ |file = Kagome Higurashi (犬夜叉).png |ipa = |actor = ゆきのさつき}} |link = 弥勒 |file = Miroku_(犬夜叉).png |ipa = |actor = 辻谷耕史 |audio = }} |link = 七宝 |file = Shippō_(犬夜叉).png |ipa = |actor = 渡辺久美子 |audio = }} |link = 珊瑚 |file = Sango_(犬夜叉).png |ipa = |actor = 桑島法子 |audio = }} |link = 奈落 |file = Naraku_(犬夜叉).png |ipa = |actor = |audio = }} |} International versions Original series SPTV }} |logo = 戦国御伽草子 犬夜叉 - logo (Japanese).png |channels = Animax }} Super3 }} Cartoon Network RTÉ2 Animax YTV }} }} Hero TV }} MCM NT1 AB1 Mangas KZTV }} RTL II Animax }} A+ Animax AXN Sci-Fi }} }} }} }} |logo = 戦国御伽草子 犬夜叉 - logo (English).png |channels = Tooniverse }} |logo = 戦国御伽草子 犬夜叉 - logo (Japanese).png |channels = 江西电视台少儿·家庭频道 }} |logo = 戦国御伽草子 犬夜叉 - logo (Japanese).png |channels = 台視 中視 東森電影台 緯來綜合台 Animax 龍祥電影台 }} Rede Globo }} }} }} Animax AXN Sci-Fi }} Chilevision Etc...TV Telesistema 11 TVX ZTF Telefe }} Canal Sur 2 AXN }} }} |} The Final Act }} direct-to-video }} }} }} |logo = 犬夜叉 完結編 - logo (Japanese).png |channels = Tooniverse }} }} |}